Chapter 5
|theme =Halberd exterior and ducts |music = |boss =Heavy Lobster |common enemies =Broom Hatter, Capsule J/Capsule J2, Gim, Gordo, Knuckle Joe, Laser Ball, Mini Lobster, Paint Slime, Poppy Bros. Jr., Scarfy, Sir Kibble, Waddle Doo, Walky |mini-boss =Mr. Frosty }} Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Revenge of Meta Knight, a sub-game appearing in Kirby Super Star and its remake. General Information After Kirby destroys Main Cannon #2, he flies to the Halberd's left wing. The first room features many Broom Hatters, Laser Balls, and Capsule Js/Capsule J2s, as well as Star Blocks over a bottomless pit. A Warp Star leads to the second room, which still has many Laser Balls, but also Poppy Bros. Jrs. of both Cutter and Bomb types, and Gims. At the end of the room is a fight with Mr. Frosty. Another Warp Star is present after defeating Mr. Frosty; riding it leads to the cutscene when the left wing is destroyed. At this point, the Halberd's stamina is at half. Kirby returns to the Halberd, now with a gaping hole in the side, allowing Kirby to enter the ducts. Inside is a small passageway, with Sir Kibbles standing in the way. There are also furnaces that can burn Kirby, and Electric Blocks, although these aren't in any locations where Kirby can interact with them. There's a Switch that opens a Gate, but only briefly, meaning Kirby has to act quickly or use a projectile, which can be done using the Cutter ability obtained from the nearby Sir Kibble. Behind the gate is an elevator leading upward to the next door. Kirby can pass this door and continue upward to a secret area. If taking the normal route, Kirby will be lead to a room with Copy Essences for Sword and Wing, and a Maxim Tomato. Taking the secret route will lead to the armory, containing Copy Essences for Ice, Parasol, Beam, Hammer, Plasma, Cutter, and Mirror, as well as a Walky and a Maxim Tomato; secret dialogue occurs in this room. Both of these rooms precede a chase segment with Heavy Lobster. This room is autoscrolling, and there are many blocks in the way that cannot be destroyed, along with Star Blocks, which can be destroyed. Kirby can attack Heavy Lobster during this part, but it will not take damage, despite flashing when hit and making the damage sound. Near the end of the room, Kirby has to platform upward as Heavy Lobster reaches the end of the room. Heavy Lobster proceeds to then keep up high and land on a pile of crates; the impact also destroys the wall in the background. During the boss fight, Kirby can obtain Paint from Heavy Lobster's Paint Slimes. Using Paint will cause Heavy Lobster to be splattered with red paint, which covers his eyes, making him blind and act erratically. A secret conversation will occur during the battle when this happens. Copy Abilities Gallery KSS_Chapter_5.png|A hole is blown in the Halberd's exterior (Kirby Super Star) EE Heavy Lobster.png|Paint Kirby fighting Heavy Lobster (Kirby Super Star) KSS_Painted_Lobster_Screenshot.png|Heavy Lobster is painted red (Kirby Super Star) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-1.png|Jet Kirby runs past a Broom Hatter. (Kirby Super Star Ultra)) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-3.png|Jet Kirby hovers, pushed forward by the gust of wind. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-5.png|Jet Kirby fights Mr. Frosty. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-6.png|The Halberd is severely damaged by the explosion. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-7.png|The explosion blasts an entrance open in the wall. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-8.png|Kirby arrives in the electrical duct. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-10.png|Kirby finds the armory. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-12.png|Heavy Lobster chases Kirby. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Minilobster.png|Sword Kirby fighting Heavy Lobster (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Paintslime.png|Heavy Lobster releases a Paint Slime (Kirby Super Star Ultra) KSSU RoMK Chapter 5-14.png|Mirror Kirby fights Heavy Lobster. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) File:Painted_Heavy_Lobster.jpg|Heavy Lobster painted. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Metal